Hidden
by Lalill
Summary: Beginnend im sechsten Schuljahr, erleben Hermione und Draco beide die Überraschung ihres Lebens, als sie einfach nur versuchen etwas vor den neugierigen Blicken der Schule zu verstecken. - Romanze - DM/ HG - Lemon/ Lime - ÜBERSETZUNG


Ich habe die Geschichte auch erst während des Übersetzens gelesen... ich kannte sie vorher also auch nicht.  
Falls mich jemand fragen sollte, warum ich ausgerechnet diese Geschichte übersetzt habe.

Die Autorin verwendet manchmal sehr seltsame Ausdrücke und ungewöhnliche Wörter, die sich auch im Deutschen nicht besonders abwandeln oder umformulieren lassen, also wundert euch bitte nicht.  
Und jetzt, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

-.-.-.-.

Die Originalstory heißt…

…ebenfalls **"Hidden"** Was eine Überraschung. :D  
 **Den Link zum Original** **würde ich hier gerne einfügen, offenbar existiert das Original jedoch nicht mehr, ebenso wie die Seite der Originalautorin hier auf .**

 **Art:** **One-Shot**  
Originalautorin: **TequilaShine**

-.-.-.-  
 **WICHTIG!**  
 **Das Rating habe ich auch nicht umsonst gesetzt, wie ihr euch denken könnt.**  
 **Detaillierte Sexszenenbeschreibung, sowie der Gebrauch von teilweise sehr derben Wörtern.**

-.-.-.-

 _This union, a battle fought and lost  
This union was not about the cause  
This union was never about love  
-The End, Silverstein._

Herunterschauend auf das schmuddelige Buch in ihren Händen runzelte Hermione Granger die Stirn als sie durch die Seiten blätterte, ihre Augen den gedruckten Text überflogen, den sie bereits so gut kannte und ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die einigermaßen vertraute Handschrift, die die Seitenränder des Pergaments bedeckte, richtete. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass dieses Schulbuch nun verdorben war. Dass, wer immer der "Halbblutprinz" war, er etwas, das dazu bestimmt war, ein Hilfsmittel zum Lernen zu sein, in ein Hilfsmittel der Rache verwandelt hatte. All ihre Instinkte schrien es ihr zu.

"Wenn man Harry jetzt doch nur überzeugen könnte, dass der vorherige Eigentümer nicht so wundervoll war, wie er dachte." Hermiones Gedanken begannen zu kreisen, so wie sie es jede Nacht taten, seit sie sich das Buch aus dem Schlafsaal der Jungen geschnappt hatte, aber sie hatte eigentlich weder einen Plan, wie sie ihren Freund dazu bringen konnte, ihr zu glauben. Noch hatte sie einen Beweis.

Seufzend schleuderte sie das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch vor sich und lehnte sich auf ihrem Stuhl zurück um nachzudenken. Sie hatte alle Arten von Zaubersprüchen gesehen, die durchweg in dem Zaubertrankbuch geschrieben standen, aber in Wahrheit war sie viel zu müde um sie auszuprobieren aus Angst vor dem, was sie tun könnten. Nicht, dass sie wirklich dachte, sie könnte einen Zauberspruch loslassen über den sie ohnehin absolut keine Kenntnisse hatte.

So wären die schmutzigen Geheimnisse des Buches demonstrativ ausgeschlossen worden.

Natürlich hatte sie schon daran gedacht, das Buch einfach zu verstecken und es los zu sein.  
Dann würden sie, Ron und Harry sich niemals wieder Sorgen darum machen müssen.  
Um es oder den verdammten Prinzen dem es gehörte.

Von den beiden Plänen hatte es aus Hermiones Sicht mehr Vorzüge es zu verstecken, als die teuflischen Qualitäten des Buches aufzudecken. Die einzige Frage, die blieb, war, wo man es verstecken sollte. Aber wieder kam die Antwort der geistesgegenwärtigen Hexe beinahe auf der Stelle, als sie an eine früher am Tag geführte Konversation dachte.

Ginny hatte ihr von dem Kuss, den sie mit Harry im Raum der Wünsche geteilt hatte, als sie Rons neuesten Besen versteckt hatten, um, wie Ginny es nannte, eine "richtig widerliche Idiotin" zu sein, erzählt. Der Rotschopf hatte Hermione etwas zu viele Details darüber gegeben, wie sich Harrys Lippen anfühlten und es hatte sie wirklich nicht interessiert, als der einzig wichtige Teil der ganzen Konversation sich als der Raum, in dem sie gewesen waren, herausgestellt hatte.

Es hatte sich in den Gedanken des Mädchens mit den buschigen Haaren eingenistet.  
Sie würde vom Gryffindorturm hinunter in den siebten Stock laufen, nach einem Platz um etwas zu Verstecken fragen und sehen, wo sie das hinführen würde und wenn das Glück oder Merlin heute Nacht auf ihrer Seite waren, würde ihr der Raum erscheinen. Und dort würde sie das gottserbärmliche Zaubertranklehrbuch verstecken, das die Gedanken ihres besten Freundes verführt hatte und mit ihm fertig sein.

Es war narrensicher.

In den Kerkern starrte Draco Malfoy Löcher in den Brief, den er am Mittag dieses Tages erhalten hatte. Er war über die Sommerferien angewiesen worden, die Post nicht zu öffnen, sofern er nicht alleine war und war deswegen stundenlang, oder eher bis jetzt, nicht imstande gewesen die Wörter seines Vaters zu lesen. Zu sagen, sein Vater tickte nicht mehr richtig und hatte so viel von seiner Gefühllosigkeit verloren, dass er überzeugt sein würde, sie wären jetzt Kaugummikugeln und Lolliringe (siehe A/N) war eine Untertreibung und mit jedem Wort, das Draco las, vertiefte sich die Falte auf seiner Stirn.

 _Draco-_

Ich hoffe so, dass du mit deinem Auftrag für unseren Lord vorankommst?  
Wäre es nicht schön und lustig, wenn du damit ziemlich schnell fertig werden würdest und deine gute alte Mum und Daddy nicht wie Idioten aussehen lässt? Ich denke durchaus, ja.

Wo wir gerade von deiner Mum sprechen, sie hat sich bei mir ereifert zu sagen, dass sie dich vermisst und hofft, dass du gesund bleibst. Das hier, dein Eingeweihtwerden, strapaziert sie sehr stark, glaube ich. Sie ist dennoch stolz, das sind wir beide.

Handele schnell. Handele treu.

Bis dann.

-L.M.

Draco grinste höhnisch über die Wörter, das Pergament in seiner Faust zerquetschend, bevor er es in den Papierkorb warf und mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabes in Brand setzte. Die einzigen Wörter, die sein Vater geschrieben hatte, die ihm irgendetwas bedeuteten waren, dass seine Mutter ihn vermisste und, obwohl er wusste, dass es eine Lüge war, dass sie stolz war. Alles andere war Blödsinn und nicht mehr als die idiotische Rede eines Mannes, der halb verrückt in Askaban wurde.

Was Draco allerdings wirklich ankotzte war, dass sein Vater Recht hatte. Er hatte einen Job zu erledigen, obwohl alles, was er im Moment brauchte und wollte irgendeine Schlampe aus dem fünften oder sechsten Schuljahr war, die sich unter ihm krümmte, während er sie fickte.  
Er musste seine Anspannung lindern, nicht irgendetwas Böses mitten in der Nacht in einer Schule voller schlafender Idioten planen. Alles was geschah, irritierte ihn noch mehr. Aber nein, er würde heute Nacht tun, was ihm gesagt worden war und wenigstens versuchen dieses bescheuerte Teil von Kabinett zu reparieren. Es war nicht so, als hätte er eigentlich irgendetwas oder mit irgendjemandem Besseres zu tun.  
Was eine verdammte Schande war.

Sich von seinem Tisch abstoßend, erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl und dehnte sich, sichergehend, dass er sich seinen Zauberstab vom Tisch geschnappt hatte, was er getan hatte, und schob ihn in seine Tasche bevor er in Richtung Ausgang des Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraums lief.

"Was für eine lustige Nacht das werden wird", dachte er sardonisch und mit einem Augenrollen als er durch den Wandteppich von Salazar schlich, aufpassend, dass er keinen von seinen Klassenkameraden alarmierte. Draco hatte diesen Teil seines Auftrages nie sonderlich genossen, den Weg, den man nehmen musste um von den Kerkern in den Raum der Wünsche zu gelangen.  
Der kühle Luftzug, der das Dasein innerhalb der Kerker begleitete und unter dem Schwarzen See immer durch seine Roben hindurchzusickern und hinunter bis zu seinen Knochen zu gehen schien, sorgte dafür, dass ihm noch kälter wurde, als ihm ohnehin schon war.

Die Wanderungen nahmen nie eine große Zeitspanne ein, aber sie waren niemals etwas Angenehmes und Draco dachte definitiv, dass er ohne diese Nachtbummel zu dem verdammten, vollgestopften Raum kommen könnte. In Wahrheit konnte er keinen Grund finden sich über seinen Auftrag für die sogenannte Dunkle Seite zu beklagen, einfach, weil er das, was er machte, eher skurril fand. Er arbeitete für den Lord seines Vaters in dem Bestreben seine Mutter zu beschützen, ein Geheimnis, das nicht gut aufbewahrt war und ihn als Übung konsequent zur laufenden Zielscheibe seiner dunklen Exzellenz machte.

Er seufzte, als er die letzte Treppe hinauf kam, blickte quer über die ausgedehnte Fläche der blanken Wand im siebten Korridor, begann zu denken, dass er einen Platz brauchte um etwas zu verstecken und lief drei Mal vorbei. Da es ausreichend sicher war, erschien die große und kunstvoll silberne Tür vor ihm, bevor sie ihm zu seiner unfertigen Arbeit Eintritt genehmigte.

Als Draco eintrat, in Erwartung denselben aufgestapelten magischen Unsinn, den Schüler über die Jahre versteckt hatten, zu sehen und das gebrochen ansetzende Kratzen in der Ecke hörte, breitete sich ein selbstgefälliges Grinsen auf seinen Gesichtszügen aus, als sein Blick auf eine gebückte Gryffindor Prinzessin fiel, ihren Arsch in der Luft, als sie laut fluchte.  
Er war nicht sicher, warum, aber die Art, wie ihr Rock hoch gerutscht war um einen Teil ihrer milchigen Oberschenkel zu entblößen, hatte seine Hose enger und unbequemer werden lassen. Ihre Stimme solche Wörter formen zu hören, eine Stimme, die normalerweise so rechthaberisch und voller Unschuld war, war definitiv nicht hilfreich.

Es war Zeit sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Hermiones Gehirn war eine einzige Menge aus Flüchen, als sie fühlte, wie sie mit etwas, das nur wie ein Berg aus Zeugs ausgesehen hatte, zusammenstieß und dann zusah, wie er umkippte und auf den Boden des Raum der Wünsche stürzte. Sie war schmerzlich in Versuchung es einfach dort liegen zu lassen und ihren Hintern zurück in den Gryffindorturm zu schwingen, weil im Raum zu sein, während er so wie jetzt war, war volle Pulle gruselig.  
Trotzdem schrie die Perfektionistin in ihr danach, alles aufzusammeln.

Also war sie hier, mit ihrem Rock, der ihren Arsch runter rutschte und ihrem Mund, der eine Meile pro Minute rannte, mit ihm entschlüpfenden Wörtern, die sie nicht einmal kennen sollte, aber, dank ihrer Freundschaft mit Ron, kannte. Weil sie ein Muggel war, hatte sie einfach angefangen zu denken, dass Dinge nicht noch schlimmer werden konnten, wenn sie sie hörte. Diese Stimme, die ihr Schauer über den Rücken jagte wegen etwas, dass sie gerne auf den Hass geschoben hätte, von dem sie aber wusste, dass es eine Art kranker Begierde war.

"Wer hätte gedacht, dass du ein Spitzenmädchen bist, Granger." Draco Malfoys Stimme registrierte sich bei ihr und sie stöhnte. Er war nicht nur bei ihr hier, er hatte auch noch ihren Slip gesehen.  
Spektakulär.

Hermione stand auf, zog ihren Rock mit so viel Würde, wie aufbringen konnte, herunter und drehte sich um, um den Jungen anzusehen, der sie wortwörtlich reizte.  
"Was machst du hier drinnen, Malfoy?", verlangte sie, die Stimme schneidend.

Sie sah zu, wie sein verdammtes Grinsen sogar noch wuchs, als er sich selbst gegen die Wand quetschte, während seine Augen ihre durchbohrten.  
"Ich könnte dich eigentlich dasselbe fragen. Was in Merlins Namen könnte Hermione Granger, Gehirn des Goldenen Trios, Gryffindors Prinzessin und Hogwarts' nächste Schulsprecherin zu verstecken haben?" Er hob eine Augenbraue in ihre Richtung.

Sie biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hatte ein Argument gehabt, sie hatte nie wirklich etwas zu verstecken gehabt, also warum sollte sie hier drin sein?  
"Wenn ich etwas zu verstecken hätte, würde ich es dir niemals erzählen, Frettchen."

"Kannst du noch eine neue Beleidigung lernen? Es ist beleidigender für mich, dass du dir nicht die Zeit nehmen kannst mit etwas Originellerem aufzuwarten, etwas einigermaßen Anständigem. Und die sagen, du bist die klügste Hexe deines Alters, was ein Witz", sagte er, sich von ihr wegdrehend.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn, sie hasste es, wenn seine Worte sie beeinflussten, es sorgte dafür, dass sie sich fühlte, als wären sie auf demselben kindischen Level.  
Sie beobachtete ihn einen Moment, die Gleichgültigkeit bemerkend, als er begann die Sachen zu durchwühlen, die in einer Kommode waren. Sie sah auch die Muskeln, die sich unter seinem Shirt bewegten, sie kräuselten sich mit jeder Bewegung und wenn sie ehrlich war, sorgten sie dafür, dass es sich im Raum aus ihrer Sicht heißer anfühlte.

"Also, Spitze?", hörte sie ihn nach ein paar Minuten der Stille fragen und sie widerstand dem Drang hinüber zu gehen und ihn entweder zu schlagen oder ihn zu küssen.

"Es ist nur Stoff, Malfoy", stieß sie mühsam zwischen den Zähnen hervor, ihr Verstand entschied, daran festzuhalten, während sie eher aufgeregt als von seiner Anwesenheit angeturnt war, obwohl ihr Körper scheinbar nicht zustimmte.

"Ja", begann er, als er sich umdrehte um sie anzusehen, sich gegen die Kommode lehnend, die er einfach durchwühlt hatte, "aber nicht der Stoff von dem ich gedacht hätte, dass du ihn trägst. Was ist damit, dass du prüde bist und so."

"Denkst du oft darüber nach, welche Sorte von Slips ich trage?"

Ihre Frage überraschte ihn offenbar, während seine Augenbrauen sich zusammenzogen. "Nein, ich hasse dich, warum sollte ich über solche Sachen nachdenken?"

"Na gut! Du weißt, was man sagt: Da ist eine schmale Linie zwischen Hass und dem Willen, eine Person sinnlos ficken zu wollen. Offensichtlich, wenn du darüber nachgedacht hast, welche Sorte von Unterhosen ich trage, hast du daran gedacht, mich im Bett zu haben." Sie wusste nicht, warum sie es sagte. Zum Teufel, sie wusste nicht einmal, dass sie es sagen konnte. Nicht zu Draco Malfoy von allen Leuten. Es wirkte, als würde sie ihn sogar für Sex anmachen und sie war ehrlich gesagt nicht sicher, ob sie das tat oder nicht. Was ihr Angst machte.

"Worauf willst du hinaus, Granger?", fragte er, einen vorsichtigen, wenn auch interessierten Hauch in seinem Unterton.  
Sie konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass da etwas war, das er auch von ihr wollte und da dies verrückte Zeiten waren, nahm sie an, dass sie verrückt handeln konnte.

"Wir sind in einem Raum, wo Dinge sind um zu sein und um versteckt zu bleiben, Malfoy. Denk drüber nach, inmitten von was so los ist, was ist da eine Nacht von gestohlenem Fleisch? Eine Nacht, in der wir Verpflichtungen vergessen können?"  
Ihre Stimme zitterte bei dem, was sie fragte, dem wahren Ernst des Ganzen.  
Sie wollte ihn, alle Dinge bei denen es um den Jungen vor ihr ging, schrien "Lauf!" und dass sie nicht einmal erwägen sollte, diesen Weg abwärts zu gehen, aber sie wollte diese süße Dunkelheit, die er hatte, kosten. Sie begehrte diesen Mann.

Für eine Sekunde war es still, bevor Hermione Dracos Stimme etwas ausrufen hörte, sie beinahe erschreckte. "Du verstehst, was du da fragst, oder?", krächzte er, seine Stimme klang angespannt, als ob er einen inneren Kampf ausfechten würde und als Hermione nickte, verschwendete er keine Zeit.

Innerhalb von Sekunden fühlte sie seine Hände auf sich und sie wurde gegen etwas Hartes und Solides gedrängt, aber sie konnte sich nicht darauf konzentrieren, als Lippen mit ihren kollidierten. Seine Lippen lagen sanft auf ihren, sanft, aber dennoch dominierend, als sie Kontrolle über sie übernahmen und sie fühlte, wie sie sich selbst in seinem Wesen verlor.  
Hände fanden ihren Weg ihren Rücken hinunter zu ihrem Arsch, pressten sie gegen ihn und sie konnte das Stöhnen nicht kontrollieren, das frei fiel, als sie fühlte, wie ihre Mitte seine traf.

Seine Hände legten sich schützend um sie und sie sprang auf, schlang die Beine um seine Hüfte, als seine Zunge Nutzen aus ihrem nächsten Stöhnen zog, indem sie in ihren Mund glitt und ihre massierte, sie zum Spielen verführte. Ihre Hand schlängelte sich hinauf in seinen Nacken und in sein platinfarbenes Haar, sie zog und schrammte über die Kopfhaut, entlockte ihm ein Stöhnen.

Sich der Luft entziehend, rollten Hermiones Augen zurück, als sein Mund ihren Nacken attackierte, an ihrem Puls saugte und sie leicht biss, wobei er ein Mal hinterließ.  
Sie hörte ihn undeutlich etwas gegen ihre Haut murmeln, doch war sich dem Folgenden außerordentlich bewusst, als ihrer beiden Roben verschwanden und sie in Unterwäsche zurückließen.

Sie sah ihn fragend an und fühlte ihn mit den Achseln zucken, als sie zusah, wie sich ein Grinsen auf seinem gutaussehendem Gesicht formte.

"Ich mag den Anblick von dir in weißer Spitze ziemlich, was soll ich sagen?", bewertete er, bevor er seine Lippen mit mehr Hunger und Leidenschaft zurück auf ihre presste, seine offenkundige Erregung und Aufregung an ihr reibend.

Wenn Hermione nicht bereits in Glückseligkeit verloren war, war sie es definitiv gewesen, sobald Draco seine Hüfte gegen ihre rollte, seinen bereiten Schwanz gegen ihre bedürftige Mitte reibend. Sie grub ihre Nägel in seine Schultern und schlang ihre Beine enger um seine schmalen Hüften, drückte sich enger an ihn, stöhnte einfach und alles, aber schrie den Zauber um sie beide dem Rest ihrer Kleidung zu berauben.  
Sie brauchte es. Und sie brauchte es jetzt.

Hermione vermutete, dass Malfoy den Hinweis verstanden hatte, als er sich zurückzog und sich an ihrem Eingang positionierte, sich die Zeit nehmend, ihren Kitzler einige Male aufziehend zu reiben, bevor er grob in sie stieß, bis zum Ansatz. Sie schrie in schierem Vergnügen und Ekstase auf und nur eines Hauches von Schmerzes wegen, weil sie so gedehnt wurde, aber Malfoy gab ihr keine Zeit sich daran zu gewöhnen, bevor er sich zurück zog und in sie stieß, wobei er ein beinahe animalisches Tempo festlegte. Sein Griff an ihren Schenkeln war wie ein Schraubstock, als er ihre willige und großartige Möse benutzte und sie wusste, sie würde dort am Morgen wahrscheinlich blaue Flecken haben.

Hermione konnte sich selbst auseinander brechen fühlen, die Windung in ihr verengte sich, als Draco in sie hämmerte und sie wusste, es gab keine Möglichkeit den Orgasmus, der kam, zu stoppen. Sie spannte sich an, alle Muskeln in ihrem Körper zogen sich zusammen und ihre inneren Wände verkrampften sich, umwallten sein Werkzeug als ihre Befreiung überschwappte und sein Name von ihren Lippen fiel.  
Sie fühlte ihn noch einige Male härter und schneller in sie stoßen, bevor ein weiterer Schrei ihren Hals zerriss, als er ebenfalls zusammenbrach, sie beide keuchend und um brennende Luftzüge ringend zurückließ.

Draco zog sich aus Hermione zurück, murmelte einen Zauber über sich selbst um sich sauberzumachen, bevor er seine Klamotten fand und seine Hose anzog.  
Er zog sich schweigend an, Hermiones Atem zuhörend, hörte ihn, als er sich langsam beruhigte, bevor sie aufstand. Er sah ihr Zittern entfernt in seiner unbedeutenden Vorstellung und sein Markenzeichen - Slytherin - Grinsen erleuchtete sein Gesicht, als er den letzten Knopf an seinem Anzugshemd knöpfte.

"Hm, du hast das hier definitiv zu einer interessanten Begegnung gemacht, Granger", sagte er, als er sich der Tür zuwandte, bemerkend, dass sie ausgerechnet gegen eben jenes Kabinett, für das zu reparieren er bestimmt war, gefickt hatten und verließ den Raum mit einem wirklichen Lachen und mit dem Gedanken, dass es sich stattdessen als eine lustige Nacht herausgestellt hatte.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Wer sich fragt, was mit "Lolliringen" gemeint ist, der schaue bitte hier:_  
 _. /_zOJHb8hNd-o/THNdBUHc6UI/AAAAAAAAAag/CW7ZmHFdMos/s320/lollipop+_

 _Soweit ich weiß, gibt es die Dinger in Deutschland nicht und eigentlich werden sie "ringpops" genannt._


End file.
